Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 6 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 8 }{ 1 } $
Answer: $ = 5 \times 6 + 8 \times 8 $ $ = 30 + 8 \times 8 $ $ = 30 + 64 $ $ = 94 $